<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>186: “So stick that in your juice box and suck it.” by Queen_Preferences</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974531">186: “So stick that in your juice box and suck it.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences'>Queen_Preferences</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [186]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justin Bieber (Musician), One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>365 Days of Fandoms, Great Wall of China, M/M, quarantine writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Justin Bieber/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/Shawn Mendes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>365 [186]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>186: “So stick that in your juice box and suck it.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>186: “So stick that in your juice box and suck it.”</b>
</p><hr/><p><br/>“Hey baby.” Shawn whispered leaning down to press an kiss to the crown of Niall’s hair “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Justin and Louis are going at it again.” Niall reported throwing another popcorn into his mouth.</p><p>Shawn nodded before settling against the kitchen counter grabbing a few popcorn of his own, “Who’s the better singer again? Or Kayne or Jay-Z?”</p><p>“Better they’re arguing about the Great Wall of China.”</p><p>“YOU CAN NOT SEE THE FUCKING GREAT WALL OF CHINA FRON SPACE, DUMBASS!” Louis screamed trying to shove past Harry. The long haired male barely moved from the shove staying firmly in front of Louis.</p><p>Zayn yanked Justin back by his shirt locking his arms around his own boyfriend as he lunged at Louis “YES YOU FUCKING CAN!” </p><p>“Why does it matter?” </p><p>Niall shrugged “Who knows. I walked in and they were already arguing about it. I was trying to ask what everyone wanted to eat for dinner but this beats the football game right now.”</p><p>Shawn started to nod but paused “But the Great Wall of China can’t be seen from space it’s been proven.”</p><p>The kitchen went silent before Louis screams filled the air as he bounced up and down pointing at Justin “TOLD YOU, YOU BLOODY TWIT! SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!”</p><p>“Fuck you Mendes.” Justin hissed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>